Je suis rentré d'Indochine
by estelle0
Summary: Battues, les troupes françaises évacuent l'Indochine. Mais une fois de retour au pays, Francis va devoir surmonter tout ce qu'il a vu là-bas... OS Léger FrUk, avec Canada et America en tant "qu'enfants".


******Bonjour à tous! Encore une fiction sur Hetalia, ENCORE une songfic, mais sans pirates et à propos de la guerre d'Indochine, OUI IL Y A VRAIMENT FRANCIS LA-DEDANS. Et y'a du FrUk. Un peu. Même si je creuse plus le thème de la "famille" FrUk, Canada et America. **

**Bref! La chanson s'appelle "Un Singe En Hiver", du groupe Indochine, Hetalia n'est pas à moi, cette fiction n'a généré aucun revenu, blablablaaaaa. **

**Cette fiction a été terminée peu avant le 24 Juillet, mais j'avais envie de poster d'abord mon recueil d'OS sur Avengers, c'est donc cette fiction qui paraît ensuite. Elle n'est pas encore relue, oui je suis une flemmarde.**

**PETITS NEWS : j'aménage mon compte AO3, qui, même s'il est principalement anglophone, est beaucoup plus libre et pratique que FanFiction, Je n'abandonnerai pas DU TOUT ce compte. Est-ce qu'il y aura des exclus sur un des deux comptes? Franchement aucune idée, à voir. Mais je continuerai à poster ici.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Je suis rentré d'Indochine_

**Je suis rentré d'Indochine hier matin**

**J'ai rapporté des daliahs et du jasmin**

**J'y ai laissé ma jeunesse et ma moto**

**Je suis rentré d'Indochine...**

Francis jetait autour de lui des regards hébétés. La jungle s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que la jeep traçait son chemin sur la terre boueuse. Les cahots le secouaient et son regard se fixait au loin sur le village qu'il devinait au bout d'une rizière. Une adolescente tenait une petite fille par la main, et observait le convoi passer.

Francis leur sourit et leur fit un signe de salutation depuis la remorque.

La plus âgée lui jeta un regard de haine pure, souleva sa soeur de terre et repartit vers son village à moitié détruit en boitant.

Au loin, un petit avion coucou délabré se posait sur une piste d'atterrissage.

**Sur la piste O-Chi-Minh, j'aurai dansé, **

**En l'honneur du Viet-Minh, j'aurai fumé.**

**Je suis rentré d'Indochine hier matin.**

**J'ai rapporté des dahlias et du jasmin...**

Francis marchait difficilement sur le tarmac. Certains de ses hommes lui faisaient des signes de loin. Ils avaient tous l'air éteints. Comme lui. Il répondait vaguement. Puis une poigne lui enserra le coude, le dirigea vers l'avion. Le blond monta les marches comme dans un rêve. La chaleur étouffante de l'avion, l'humidité ambiante et la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait le faisaient suffoquer. L'adolescente et sa soeur le regardaient, cachées derrière un buisson, près de la piste. "Monsieur, commença un des hommes, doit-on...? Fit-il en désignant les deux formes accroupies". Francis se retourna brusquement. "Faire QUOI caporal? Laissez-les. On a surement déjà tué toute leur famille." Francis s'assit lourdement et ferma les yeux. Intérieurement, il était mort.

**Bob Morane est étendu**

**Brigitte Béjot entendue**

**oh oh oh**

**Voilà un singe en hiver**

**oh oh oh**

**J'entends plus les hélicoptères**

Francis était installé dans son lit d'hôpital, appuyé contre les oreillers, les yeux fixés sur la vitre, vides de vie. Son visage était recouvert d'égratignures, des pansements bouffaient son visage. Arthur était assis en face de lui. Il parlait depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas de quoi. Et son âme se contorsionnait douloureusement. La haine envers lui-même calcinait son esprit.

"Je ne voulais pas, tu sais? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque."

Arthur l'ignora.

Mais Francis voyait. Les corps écrasés, le sang qui coulait en torrents, les profondeurs abyssales, les frappes au hasard, les enfants qui jetaient des pierres de leurs mains blessées et brisées. Il entendait le tonnerre des balles qui déchiraient la forêt, les cris enragés des hommes redevenus des animaux sauvages assoiffés de carnage ou hurlant leur soif de vie, comme une grande goulée d'air avant que le plomb ne troue leur corps. Il voyait les massacres sans nom, honteux et blafards, les ombres mouvantes et monstrueuses.

Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas.

Ni celle d'après.

**Je suis rentré d'Indochine et j'ai trouvé**

**Une vie bien trop facile bête à crever**

**J'ai déposé mes dahlias et mon jasmin**

**Je suis reparti j'ai dit salut j'vais voir plus loin**

Les yeux fermés, Francis marchait lentement dans les rues. Matthew était silencieux. Toujours silencieux. Un silence apaisant. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré. Il voulait seulement oublier ça. Tout ça.

Il sentait le crachin parisien sur son visage pâle. Son être tout entier était pâle et maladif.

« Tu veux qu'on boive un verre ? » proposa son fils adoptif.

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller dans un café Mattie. »

« Non. Je veux dire à la maison. Depuis tout à l'heure tu marches sans regarder où tu vas, et tes jambes te portent à peine, papa… »

Francis ébouriffa les cheveux de Canada.

« Merci de t'en faire, mais je vais bien… »

Son fils lui jeta un regard qui le suppliait silencieusement le rentrer.

Hochant la tête, Francis le suivit.

« Je pensais… Papa, tu ne voudrais pas venir vivre chez moi ? Ou chez Al'… ? Même chez daddy… Mais… Ne reste pas tout seul comme ça… »

Ils longeaient la Seine, et le français inspira doucement. Oui. C'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Voir autre chose que son pays si calme, et pourtant détruit.

« Mon… Mon pays est très beau en cette saison, tu sais… ? » tenta encore Matthew, avec une timidité maladive, en serrant son ours contre lui.

« Je sais Mattie, je sais… »

Francis ne savait pas pourquoi tant de gens lui tendaient la main après ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait réduit un pays à néant, avait perdu des hommes en nombre insupportable, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Il était un monstre, le sang des innocents massacrés engluait ses mains dans un miasme qui lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Comment pouvait-il se dégoûter sans que les autres ne voient rien ?

« Je sais à quoi tu penses », acheva Matthew sur le pas de la porte. « Daddy aussi. Et Alf'… Bah, c'est Alf'… ». Il eut un petit rire gêné.

Francis le fit entrer chez lui et sortit de quoi faire du café, puis mit des pancakes au micro-onde par pur automatisme, qu'il emmena à table avec du sirop d'érable pour le canadien qui reteint difficilement un sourire ravi et gourmand.

Le français fixait le vide, ses doigts traçaient inlassablement le contour de sa tasse brûlante. La fumée qui s'élevait dans l'atmosphère calme de l'appartement le fascinait.

Le terrifiait.

Un feu. Un village en flammes. Des femmes et des enfants qui courent.

Les bruits de couverts le faisaient sursauter.

Des bombes. Une pluie de bombes. Des bombes comme s'il en pleuvait.

La terre qui se soulevait, comme poussée depuis le centre de la croûte terrestre, expulsant des membres carbonisés. Des hurlements qui fendaient la nuit.

« _Papa !_ »

Francis tremblait de tous ses membres, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, les bras autour de sa tête, pour se protéger des débris et du bruit d'une guerre fantôme qui avait lieu dans son esprit.

Quand Matthew le sera contre lui, sa décision fut prise.

Il allait emménager chez son fils.

Il voulait se détacher de tout ça.

**Plus loin c'est toujours l'Indo que j'ai trouvé**

**Partout c'est l'Indo ma vie, ça on le sait**

**Et depuis, je pars toutes les nuits**

**Je dépose un dahlia au pied de nos vies**

Francis riposta plus fort que son assaillant, criant de toute la force de ses poumons, roulant au sol, dans la boue.

L'autre se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Malgré les mouvements de la nation française, toute résistance était vaine, et son ennemi lui fit payer ses crimes.

« _Je me rends, laisse-moi partir !_ »

« Jamais ! »

Alfred jeta encore des feuilles mortes au visage de son père, qui se tortilla sous le poids de son second fils d'adoption qui riait comme un benêt.

« On est sensés ramasser les feuilles ! »

« C'toi qu'a commencé ! » protesta l'américain avant de rouler sur le côté, dans la même flaque de boue.

S'aidant du râteau pour se relever, Francis regarda le triste résultat : il était plein de feuilles collées à lui par l'intervention délicate de son fils et de la fange canadienne combinée.

« Mais j'ai gagné ! _The hero always wins !_ » hurla Alfred, très fier de lui.

« On était sensés ramasser les feuilles mortes. Arthur va nous tuer. »

« _Fuck yeah._ »

Las, le français jeta un rouleau de sacs poubelle à l'autre nation.

« Aide-moi au lieu de jurer comme un charretier. »

« _Not cool…_ »

« Attends un peu qu'Arthur nous surprenne et… »

« _YOU TWO. YOU DAMN TWO. WHY CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING SERIOUSLY MORE THAN THREE BLOODY SECONDS ?!_ »

Arthur avait découvert les méfaits des deux combattants – à s'avoir une bataille de feuilles mortes et hurlait depuis la fenêtre de la salle à manger depuis laquelle il rangeait du bois près de la cheminée.

Matthew apparut juste après l'éclat de son « Daddy », une tronçonneuse sur l'épaule.

« P-Personne n'est blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« _Ce qui se passe ?_ Ces deux CRETINS, au lieu de TRAVAILLER on JOUE comme des GAMINS et sont maintenant DEGUEULASSES. »

« O-Oh. J-J'ai fini de couper du bois et j'ai presque tout rangé, je les aiderai à finir… »

« _No._ Laisse-les se débrouiller. _GO BACK TO WORK YOU TWATS._ »

La fenêtre claqua après le dernier hurlement d'effraie d'Arthur et après un long moment de silence, Alfred et Francis éclatèrent de rire.

En recommençant à passer le râteau, Francis réfléchissait. Allait-il réellement mieux ? Non. Sans doute pas. Cette guerre serait une plaie qui guérirait lentement, comme toutes les autres. Il fallait seulement qu'il se l'approprie. Qu'il vive avec. Qu'elle devienne sienne. Qu'il fasse corps avec sa propre histoire.

C'était un processus lent, mais qu'il sentait _nécessaire et inévitable_. Cette fois encore, il n'oublierait pas. Il vivrait avec, lentement mais sûrement.

Il aidait Matthew à préparer l'hiver, et toute l'étrange « famille » qu'ils étaient s'y était mise. Arthur rangeait les buches que Matthew coupait, Alfred et Francis aménageaient le terrain, nettoyaient, préparaient les repas et s'apprêtaient à saler le chemin de terre de la cabane forestière du canadien. Le toit serait renforcé demain par tout le monde en même temps, et la partie préférée d'Alfred allait commencer : les achats de couvertures, de victuailles et autres choses chaudes que Canada affectionnaient.

Le shopping et Alfred.

Se concentrer sur ce genre de petites choses faisait un bien fou à Francis. Rire devant la naïveté enfantine de l'américain, travailler avec Arthur qui criait beaucoup, tapait un peu, mais était de bonne compagnie, et câliner son petit Mattie, toujours aussi mignon… Tout ça faisait passer la pilule. Il appréciait tendrement chaque seconde, acceptait l'horreur à laquelle il avait participée, et passait enfin du temps à se reconstruire.

Ses cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé, mais Arthur était là pour ça. Arthur était toujours là quand il s'éveillait en hurlant. Assit près du lit.

Il le saisissait par les épaules, le rallongeait si besoin, l'enroulait dans ses couvertures, le faisait boire quelque chose de chaud et lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

Ça rappelait à Francis quand ils élevaient Matthieu et Alfred, et qu'ils étaient forcés à cohabiter, et ce pendant des années. De petites routines s'étaient formées, et elles avaient tendance à se reformer, comme celle de veiller l'un sur l'autre comme…comme un vieux couple marié.

Francis n'était pas mal à l'aise, Arthur n'avait jamais fait que ce qu'il voulait. En quelque sorte, le français était flatté de tant d'attention.

Naturellement, ils n'en n'étaient pas encore à dormir ensemble. Arthur était trop fier pour ça.

Mais Francis n'était pas stupide et savait que l'anglais passait les trois quarts de sa nuit sur un fauteuil, près de son lit. Il se sentait protégé, et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Après tout, Arthur avait toujours été quelqu'un d'important pour lui…

Ils étaient tous installés à table, et mangeaient en racontant leurs journées.

Francis jouait du bout des doigts avec le bouquet de fleurs qu'Arthur lui avait amené, les joues aussi rouges que des tomates, caressant les lys et les dahlias.

Tout n'allait pas bien. Et en tant que pays, rien n'irait jamais bien pour Francis. Mais les autres seraient là.

Et il garderait toujours précieusement en lui toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues. Car elles étaient désormais enchaînées à lui.

**Oh oh oh**

**Voilà un singe en hiver**

**Oh oh oh**

**J'entends plus les hélicoptères…**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je relirai le tout demain, promis juré, pardonnez-moi si des choses ne vont pas ou ne sont pas correctes!**

**Une petite review? Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos remarques! Allez, je vous offre un Francis en bon état. Et du vin!**

**-ELP~**


End file.
